okage_shadow_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidequests
Card Collecting Quest Throughout the game you'll acquire business cards from various NPCs which you'll need to reach the top floor of the Chairman Evil King's tower. Compatibility Sidequest In chapter 5 your compatibility with 6 characters impacts a scene which grants you a unique item. You can check your highest compatibility with the Love Fortunetellers in hotels. Only one of the six items can be obtained per game however, so choose carefully. Father The manager at Tenel Town Hall who moonlights as an archaeology/anthropology buff. If you remain neutral or negative toward every relationship but his and maintain a chipper attitude, you'll have highest compatibility with your father. If he has the highest compatibility in Chapter 5, he'll give you the A of Spades, Epros' strongest weapon. Stan Stan claims Ari as his slave in exchange for 'saving' his sister Annie, and takes over his shadow. Because of this, Ari must bring Stan wherever he wishes and is ordered to help Stan regain his power. Stroking Stan's ego, eagerly vying for world domination, and evil decisions, and insulting Rosalyn will increase your compatibility Stan. If he has the highest compatibility in Chapter 5, Ari will get a permanent increase of +5 to his DEF and AP. Marlene After meeting her, Princess Marlene claims to own 2/3rds of Ari (With the remaining left to Stan), and treats him as a servant. However, through the game she will learn more about Ari and his family and warm up to him, treating him as a person and eventually having feelings for him. To a point, Ari will return these feeling regardless of the players actions, though the intensity of them will depend on dialog choices. Rosalyn Rosalyn is the first new person that Ari meets, saving him from ghost attacks on a bridge. She sees him as a young kid that needs protecting, and feels bad for him that Stan is inside of his shadow. Insulting Stan and making choices that favor Rosalyn will increase Ari's compatibility with her. You receive a Gallant Rapier, Rosalyn's strongest weapon, if she has the highest compatibility in chapter 5. Julia Julia is Ari's childhood friend, and she has a fleeting crush on him as well. She doesn't treat Ari very well, manipulating him and saying she's only interested in him for being a doormat. Depending on your dialog choices with her, you can have Ari return her feelings or have him move on. Forsaking the others and choosing to remain meek or quiet when possible will keep her compatibility high. She gives you an Owl Charm if she has the highest compatibility in chapter 5. Mysterious Woman If you favor no characters whatsoever through sarcasm or insults, your highest compatibility will be with the Mysterious Woman who stands outside of Madril. Why her? The answer is...a mystery. Cyphertext Sidequest Item Exchange Sidequest Presumably due to her senility, your Grandmother gives you an unremarkable Pebble to give to the Baker while seeing you off you off for your adventure. But doing so will initiate the quest and reveal her life lesson that even objects that appear useless have value and can be just what someone needs. The Baker tells you that she has a gap in her oven just the size of your Pebble and gives you Bread Crusts in thanks. By the bridge near the circus tent, a Wandering Artist is sketching the river with charcoal which can't be erased normally. Bread Crusts however are perfect and he gives you one of his old brushes. Message in a Bottle Sidequest Miss Madril Sidequest After you defeat the Sewer Evil King and you have access the elevator to the 2nd level of Madril, speak with the beauty pageant winner, Miss Madril. She tells you that she's looking for someone "with spiky hair, intense eyes, who dresses well and will accept her with open arms" to be her "Prince Charming". In Rashelo, there's a Research Center Sidequest On the 2nd level of Madril, there's a building of scientists who need money to fund their research. Once Kisling joins your party, they'll ask for increasingly higher donations in exchange for the products of their research. The amount you give has no bearing on the items you receive so feel free to choose the less expensive option. Tiny Gear Sidequest Resell Miniquests While not full sidequests, there are a few instances in which non-playable characters will give you items that you can sell later for minor profit. • Early in the game when you first enter Tenel, you can speak to the Butcher who will sell you Ground Beef for 20 sukel. The following day, his stock will be depleted due to the water shortage and will ask to buy it back for 30 sukel. • After defeating the ghost in the Tenel Church cellar and restoring the town's water supply, you can speak to the Blacksmith who will give you a Fruit Knife. This can be sold to the Assistant Boy in the Madril weapon shop for 300 sukel. If you decline, he'll increase his offer to 400 sukel.